marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jessica Drew (Ziemia-616)
prawo|250px Spider-Woman - bohaterka, prywatny detektyw i była członkini Hydry. Dane Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Jessica Miriam Drew Inne pseudonimy: Red, Webs and Webby, Jessie, Arachne, Ariadne Hyde Aktualny status: Uwolniona z niewoli Skrullów, członek Avengers Uniwersum: 616 Klasa: Nadczłowiek Narodowość: Brytyjka Debiut: Marvel Spotlight #32 (luty 1977) Powiązania z grupami: Avengers, nieoficjalna członkini Heroes For Hire, Hydra, Spider Society, Drew And McCabe Private Investigations, S.H.I.E.L.D. Zdolności Ma nadludzką siłę i szybkość. Potrafi uwalniać silne ładunki bioelektryczne i skupiać z nich tzw. jadowie pociski zdolne ogłuszyć lub zabić przeciwnika. Może przylgnąć do każdej powierzchni (dzięki lepkiej substancji sączącej się z jej podeszew i wnętrza dłoni), wydziela feromony przyciągające zarówno mężczyzn jak i kobiety. Dzięki skrzydłom może szybować. Ponadto jest odporna na jad i promieniowanie. mały|227x227px Wyposażenie specjalne Jessica nosi kostium umożliwiający jej latanie, lecz dziś już lata bez jego pomocy. Historia Córka naukowca Jonathana Drew, Jessica zyskała swe moce przed urodzeniem, kiedy laser złączony z pajęczym DNA uderzył w łono jej matki. Urodzona i wychowana w górach Wundagore, jej moce objawiły się kiedy miała 6 lat. Była w śpiączce przez długi czas i gdy się obudziła okazało się, że jest pod opieką Hydry. Wytrenowana przez Taskmastera i z umysłem wypaczonym przez Mentallo Jessica stała się agentem Hydry. Złapana przez SHIELD na swojej pierwszej misji a potem wypuszczona, zeszła do podziemia. Powróciła by zostać agentem SHIELD na krótki czas, po którym zaczęła działać na własną rękę. Nazywając siebie Spider-Woman, Jessica została prywatnym detektywem, łowcą nagród i czasami superbohaterem. W pewnym momencie ocaliła życie Giant-Man'a (Bill Foster) przez transfuzję krwi i straciła część swoich mocy. mały|264x264px Inni przyjmowali imię Spider-Woman ale Hydra zaoferowała, że zwróci moce Jessice jeśli ta zostanie ich agentem. Zgodziła się na tą umowę, a następnie skontaktowała się z Nickiem Furym i stała się podwójnym agentem SHIELD. Na krótko po tym została porwana przez Skrulle i zamieniona z królową Veranke. Podczas gdy udawała Jessice Veranke poprowadziła sekretną inwazję. Norman Osborn zastrzelił Veranke w finałowej bitwie inwazji Skrulli. Jessica razem z innymi podmienionymi bohaterami została odnaleziona na statku więziennym Skrulli i sprowadzona z powrotem na ziemię. Od tamtego czasu dołączyła do Avengers. Media Komiksy Marvel Spotlight #32 DEBIUT The Spider-Woman #1 pierwszy zeszyt ze Spider-Woman w roli głównej. Filmy Seriale Spider Woman (1979) Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows Ciekawostki * Jessica Drew jest córką dwóch niesamowitych naukowców, którzy wychowali ją w fantastycznym, sztucznym świecie. * Kiedy zatruła się uranem, dostała od rodziców zastrzyk nieprzetestowanego serum pajęczego i trafiła do genetycznego akceleratora. * Składane skrzydła pochodzą ze starego kostiumu Jessici, noszonej jeszcze w szeregach Hydry. * Kiedy Jessica na jakiś czas zrezygnowała z bycia Spider-Woman, kilka osób (między innymi Julia Carpenter) starało się przyjąć tę tożsamość. * Będąc nieświadomym agentem Hydry, walczyła nawet z Nickiem Fury. * W Uniwersum 1610 (Uniwersum Ultimate) Spider-Woman to klon Petera Parkera (Spider-Man'a). en:Spider-Woman es:Jessica Drew (Tierra-616) fr:Spider-Woman nl:Spider-Woman ro:Spider-Woman ru:Spider-Woman Kategoria:Szkic Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Przestępca Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Hydra Kategoria:Lady Liberators Kategoria:New Avengers Kategoria:T.A.R.C.Z.A Kategoria:Secret Avengers Kategoria:S.W.O.R.D. Kategoria:Superbohaterki Kategoria:Detektywi Kategoria:Drew And McCabe Private Investigations Kategoria:Spider Society Kategoria:Heroes for Hire Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Pofarbowane włosy Kategoria:Latający bohaterowie Kategoria:Spoza Ameryki Kategoria:Wrogowie SHIELD Kategoria:Sojusznicy Doktora Strange'a Kategoria:Sojusznicy Ghost Ridera Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Z wysokim poziomem projekcji energii Kategoria:Ze zwiększoną szybkością Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Zielonoocy Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kapitana Ameryki Kategoria:Sojusznicy Wolverine'a Kategoria:Sojusznicy Avengers Kategoria:Hybryda Kategoria:Z nazwą od pajęczaka Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Członkowie Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Ziemia-616)